


【凛泉】夏と待ち合わせて-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi





	【凛泉】夏と待ち合わせて-lattice

【凛泉】夏と待ち合わせて-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【凛泉】夏と待ち合わせて](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef0e9bad)

酒吞栗× 发 / 情 / 期 /蛇泉

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

**夏天当然要吃蛇泉！**

距离上一次写凛泉过去八个月了，好感慨啊

说好久不见似乎不合适，那么刚刚结束的蔷薇活动大家辛苦了！ 

[#凛泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%9B%E6%B3%89)

[#朔间凛月](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%94%E9%97%B4%E5%87%9B%E6%9C%88)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2018-07-30  
评论：9  
热度：186

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ef18c107)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_eef31b8e)  


评论(9)

热度(186)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://qiuchu07.lofter.com/) [Les Nourritures Terretres](https://qiuchu07.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://abai835620.lofter.com/) [卑微老白](https://abai835620.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://abai835620.lofter.com/) [卑微老白](https://abai835620.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yuniaoyu.lofter.com/) [御鸟珝](https://yuniaoyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://chenyanluosheng.lofter.com/) [Leseitsu](https://chenyanluosheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://stupid-pig-pig.lofter.com/) [学習至上](https://stupid-pig-pig.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/) [一个句号](https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/) [一个句号](https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://chaakun.lofter.com/) [共感](https://chaakun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://mj-poison.lofter.com/) [馒酱_毒](https://mj-poison.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://stcy2.lofter.com/) [stcy](https://stcy2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://wanwanwanwanwantong.lofter.com/) [法外咩咩河豚](https://wanwanwanwanwantong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://yeyuyi729.lofter.com/) [叶予依](https://yeyuyi729.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://kth86.lofter.com/) [lifeon](https://kth86.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://richangbukaixin088.lofter.com/) [还是要当个沙雕（记得戴口罩！！）](https://richangbukaixin088.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) [虾炸薯片](https://izumichips.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://kian1014.lofter.com/) [7号元素](https://kian1014.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://simple679.lofter.com/) [lu啾直升机](https://simple679.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://simple679.lofter.com/) [lu啾直升机](https://simple679.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/) [非非非非非非](https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://365070601.lofter.com/) [catsunsky](https://365070601.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://niaoniao049.lofter.com/) [白酒舟](https://niaoniao049.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://woyongyuanxihuanlaimingquan.lofter.com/) [杂食使我快乐](https://woyongyuanxihuanlaimingquan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://xiaxia260.lofter.com/) [凜](https://xiaxia260.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://xisitean.lofter.com/) [百夜珂](https://xisitean.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://junai530.lofter.com/) [遊九](https://junai530.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://leizongshixinyang.lofter.com/) [今天又要当太空人了](https://leizongshixinyang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://izumiritsu.lofter.com/) [濑名忆](https://izumiritsu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://ppjj3131.lofter.com/) [项项项小老板的丝带](https://ppjj3131.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://nokimeng.lofter.com/) [Rosa.糕团](https://nokimeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://loveyou357.lofter.com/) [Summer](https://loveyou357.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://kitty1999a.lofter.com/) [小瀅](https://kitty1999a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://blau9776.lofter.com/) [琉夜](https://blau9776.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://akiyamaanzu.lofter.com/) [杏子v.](https://akiyamaanzu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://mingming123600.lofter.com/) [930729](https://mingming123600.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://italy-lucia.lofter.com/) [🌙](https://italy-lucia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://yanguigui.lofter.com/) [-svallow-](https://yanguigui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://bamufang.lofter.com/) [青木宣](https://bamufang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://bingqilinbanswallow.lofter.com/) [待宵归朝](https://bingqilinbanswallow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://jidongcpbukeni.lofter.com/) [浠](https://jidongcpbukeni.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://jidongcpbukeni.lofter.com/) [浠](https://jidongcpbukeni.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://fangjiayi419.lofter.com/) [(*¯︶¯*)](https://fangjiayi419.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://zheilishilaimingtaitai.lofter.com/) [筝](https://zheilishilaimingtaitai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://mitaocanxianer.lofter.com/) [碳酸小栗](https://mitaocanxianer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://jingdaiyichangqiannianyuxie.lofter.com/) [我就是任性](https://jingdaiyichangqiannianyuxie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://niannian857.lofter.com/) [念念](https://niannian857.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
